The invention relates to attachments for off road vehicles and, more particularly, to improvements for gear lift box assemblies for such vehicles.
Prior Art
ATVs (all-terrain vehicles) and UTVs (utility vehicles), herein both “off road vehicles” or simply “vehicles” are offered by several manufacturers and in different models by some manufacturers. My original U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,264 is directed to novel gear lift units that can be bolted on numerous makes and models of these vehicles to increase ground clearance and make use of larger diameter tires more practical. As with most new technology, there exists a need for improvements. In particular, opportunities exist to improve the universality, simplicity and durability of such units.